1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to wind driven power generation systems; and more specifically relate to wind turbine systems for use offshore.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,009 discloses “offshore windmill generators. The invention involves inserting an adapter between the nacelle of the windmill and the tower, which includes either a leveling device or a vibration dampening device, or both.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070243063 discloses “structures and methods for elevating and retracting offshore wind turbine assemblies. Structures and methods are presented for elevating and retracting offshore wind turbine assemblies mounted on a tower in order to facilitate both service of the assemblies at any time, as well as preservation of the assemblies through storms or other high-wind weather events. Among the structures presented are folding wind turbine blades that may be folded into compact clusters and secured to braces in order to minimize damage during storms or other high-wind events.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved system for offshore wind power generation.